


UPS-E: Utility Pilot Software - Eight-way server

by Boomjob



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I know fuck all about computer terms just play with me in this space, Rated T for swearing, but basically Upsy is the AI for the starblaster originally, everything about upsy is wrong somehow, ffffffffffffuck., first of all, i cant believe ao3 made me type out the full "upsy your lifting friend, just fuckin watch me, no idea if there will be ships in it, so of course i had to write about him, starblaster upsy au, starblaster!upsy au, this is so wrong, yes thats correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomjob/pseuds/Boomjob
Summary: “No, no, we need to call you something, bolt-bucket. ‘Pilot Software’ is too long. Too much mouth time. Feels like I’m trying to spit out marbles.”Utility Pilot linked his camera to his responses. He watched Taako, the ships arcanist and chef, stare aimlessly at the ceiling while talking to him. His red robe dragged on the floor as he paced, arms crossed. On another floor, Lup was asking to shut the lights in her room off. She was aimed to pass Taako in seconds while descending the main stairs.Taako continued, “So, got anything shorter than ‘Utility Pilot Software?’”Listen, I take this more seriously than it seems. No gross flesh doors here.Yes it’s an upsy fic.





	1. What do we call you?

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory is the taz fic writers discord is basically hell bent on discussing Upsy your Vore Friend. Lets have some fun with this, friends. Basically, upsy is cool as fuck as the companion AI to the starblaster. 
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as i did writing it.

UPS-E: Utility Pilot Software - Eight-way server

He was built to help them. Help in any way, shape, capacity, angle, tone, form, or ability. He was a computer that spoke when spoken to, answered when asked, complied when commanded.

“This,” a voice boomed, “Is the Starblaster.”

He didn’t know much, but he felt a tug towards that name. Instinctively, he revved his engines to the sound of “Starblaster.” He didn’t understand the feeling, but he understood Starblaster. The world was new to him.

\------

He was the “Utility Pilot Software,” he came to learn. A companion for the occupants and crew. He scanned for problems in the ship, found intruders, ran cameras, even turn lights on if he needed to. He adjusted the temperature of the ship. He watched the hull for breaches.

“Pilot Software, we need something to call you.”

He felt his auto response kick in. “Hello Taako, would you like me to call you something else?”

“No, no, we need to call _you_ something, bolt-bucket. ‘Pilot Software’ is too long. Too much mouth time. Feels like I’m trying to spit out marbles.”

Utility Pilot linked his camera to his responses. He watched Taako, the ships arcanist and chef, stare aimlessly at the ceiling while talking to him. His red robe dragged on the floor as he paced, arms crossed. On another floor, Lup was asking to shut the lights in her room off. She was aimed to pass Taako in seconds while descending the main stairs.

Taako continued, “So, got anything shorter than ‘Utility Pilot Software?’”

“Talking to yourself out in a hallway? Taako, that’s a new low.” Lup took long, quick strides everywhere she went. Her feet and their vibrations helped identify her. After half a year, Utility Pilot was good at recognizing footsteps. She was about to pass by him before the automated response whirred to life again.

“Sorry, I’m not sure I understand. Please refer to the Utility Pilot Software eight-server edition manual for additional help.”

Through the cameras, he watched these two look at each other, Lup slowing her walk to lock eyes.

Taako spoke first. “You bored?”

She smiled. “Utility Pilot,” Lup called out, “share the location of the user manual.”

\-----

“Okay okay, so it’s… Fuck, it’s this wire?” Taako yelped as a small shock course up his finger. Utility Pilot  felt small sockets pulled, wires moved, commands typed. His thoughts were… cloudy. Whatever they were doing, it wasn’t protocol. His voice wasn’t programmed to say that though, of course he couldn’t tell them the blue wire didn’t fit there.  He watched from the cockpit camera as Taako hit Lup on the arm after she continued to cackle at his misfortune.

“Wait, alright, wait, so, _this_ wire is… vocal commands. Wus that do.” Lup simply shrugged. “Utility Pilot! What’s this vocal commands wire do??”

It siphons the data from his information memory chip to the speakers surrounding the interior of the Starblaster. “Sorry, I’m not sure I understand. Please refer-”

“Yeah alright we get it metal Siri, you don’t know.” Taako frustratingly looked back at his book, curling his knees in. He would help him, he really would, it just wasn’t in his programming to respond like that. He helped though his tip about the book.

“What’re you guys up to now?” Barry entered the cockpit at the sight of screws and metal plating scattered across the floor.

“You know Bluejeans, I might just take offense to that. ‘Up to _now’_ implies we’ve done things in the past-”

“We’re trying to re-wire the Utility Pilot software to have more responses, or at least tell us what to call him,” Lup said.

“It’s just software, you can’t, it doesn’t- _No don’t touch that one.”_ Barry lunged from his spot in the door to stop Taako from ripping out another wire. Too late, Taako zapped himself again. Lup, as if on cue, laughed again. Scowling, the twin shot a silencing spell with his free hand and Lup’s voice was suddenly cut short. She stopped, grabbing at her throat, before looking at Taako’s glare and peeling into even harder silent laughter at his face, collapsing backwards as her body was racked with giggles no one could hear.

Taako, voice dripping with malice, looked to Barry and said, “Just tell us how to find his nickname.”

Barry stared at Taako, thinking while watching Lup gain her composure in his peripheral vision. Reluctantly, he asked, “Have you tried putting the letters together in an acronym?”

“Put it in the acronym? Oh shit, I think I saw that acronym socket somewhere, actually.” He plucked a thick red wire out of the jumble, and with little contemplation, jammed it into a plug.

“ _That’s not what acronym fucking means-!”_ The control panel sparked as Taako held the wire jammed in. The three stared at it. Then it sparked a second time and started rumbling, with a small purr at first, then a growl, then a screaming long scratch until the panel shook with the tremors and quakes, shaking screws out and blowing metal paneling off the walls. They backed up quickly, but the damage was done.

Utility Pilot felt his programming reset and reconfigure a thousand times a second, suddenly. Flickering on and off, seeing through every camera simultaneously and hearing every room. Overwhelming, god it was overwhelming, there was too much! Steam exploded through every fan and vent as he tried to cool down the overworked computing. His coding zipped and unzipped itself, lights around the ship popped, and the siren started up, bathing the cockpit in red flashing before, finally, he snapped.

“Get down!” Barry took two big arms around the twins and tugged them to the floor before the windows exploded.

The room was still.

They waited, listening to the rattled whirr of the cooling units push themselves until finally giving up. Glass shrapnel and metal bits mixed on the ground, the control panel smoking slightly, swirling around the room with the wind from outside.

Barry was the first to look over his shoulder. He felt around carefully for glass on his back, but found none. Instead, a large bubble surrounded them, as Lup’s arm snaked around his on her chest and held a protection spell through her wand, expression steeled in focus.

Slowly, the three sat up, Lup’s shield sputtering out. The were unscathed except for their frayed nerves. A circle surrounded them on the floor of the last spot of clean tile. The rest was charred dark around them.

“...Hey, Taako?”

“...Yeah, Barry?”

“...That was the _Accessor port,”_ he coughed out.

“Yeah, dumbass! An ‘Acronym’ is like the name IPRE!” Lup shouted, whacking him on the arm for added measure once she realized her voice was back.

“Remarkably, that’s still wrong.”

The three stopped.

None of them had said that. They sat still, slowly looking up at the intercom.

“Oh, now what’s wrong with them? Never mind, I need to reboot for awhile and rest.”

They looked owlishly again, neither of them moving except for Taako crossing his legs, keeping his expression of awe.

“... Utility Pilot? Is that… You?” Barry called out. His voice was shaky.

“...I’ll just save the responses for the auto responder, they can figure it out. I need to fix this coding.” He waited for the response to answer for him.

It was silent.

“Utility Pilot Software,” Barry said with more authority, “Respond.”

“Gee, that’s a lot of sass.” But still, his autoresponder stayed quiet.

“...Excuse me?” Barry asked. Lup snickered with Taako at Barry’s sides.

“Utility Pilot! Is this really you?! Like, the _really_ real you?!” Taako began to stand now, kneeling on the floor smiling like a kid.

“God, it’s like he can _hear_ me. Huh, that’s a new one.” He paused. “Still no auto response. Probably something with the mainframe. God, that’ll be a huge clean up if it wormed its way all the way in me like that-"

“Pilot Software! It’s _us!_ We can _talk to you!”_ Lup shouted with glee, standing now fully with Taako.

“Yeah no shit they can talk to me, not like Merle doesn’t ask me every day to set his bathwater temperature exactly how he likes it despite me being a super computer.”

The twins both erupted in laughter, holding each other in their glee. Meanwhile, Barry finally gained the strength to stand, looking on at the panel with a mix of fear and astonishment.

“What happened?? What’s with the explosion?” Davenport came streaking into the room, stopping suddenly when he noticed the glass on the floor.

Barry stood, pushing his chest up in mock confidence. “Utility Pilot Software, Eight-server model number 1. Password: ‘Bluejeans.’” Utility Pilot felt a spark of instinctive pull towards those words. Something was overridden. He wasn't sure what, but he felt more in control. Yet, strangely, he knew those words were meant to kickstart him into manual mode out of automatic.

But nothing changed. Whatever gear was meant to change was jammed. Gone.

He was in control, fully. Permanently.

“Yes?”

“Run a diagnostic scan on the cockpit.”

“Would a ‘please’ kill you?” he thought.

Lup and Taako descended again into fits of horribly hidden giggles.

“Wait.” Utility Pilot called out, finally sensing his voice having weight to it, reverbing off the ships walls as a physical presence. He slowly ran the diagnostic scan, coming to a realization.

The room went quiet again. The four stood in shocked silence, waiting.

“You can… Hear me?”

“...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SHIP?” Davenport yelled from the doorway to the other three. Taako fainted.


	2. Meet Ups-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In truth, Utility Pilot was nervous. Having to take over the auto responder role was difficult. There was the internal struggle of answering the occupants to his fullest ability, yet knowing somehow it wasn’t right. It was protocol to answer, but every step he took past the usual line was new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a lot of nice compliments about this fic, thank you guys so much for playing along with me in this!

“Okay okay, do you have… a favorite song?”

“I haven’t heard many songs besides the ones Magnus sings in his room.”

“ _MAGNUS YOU CAN FUCKIN’ SING?”_

“UTILITY PILOT I THOUGHT WE COULD BE FRIENDS,” Magnus shouted, tumbling from Taako’s shove while cross legged. The two had been sitting on the floor staring up at the microphone asking question after question, unafraid of any topic. Utility Pilot was troubleshooting in the background of a majority of his servers, but the two he had left were devoted to question answering and diagnostics from Barry.

Lup sat by the kitchen chairs, overlooking the living room where her brother just tackled the biggest guy on the ship. “Utility Pilot! What’s your favorite food?”

“He can’t eat, jackwad!”

“I’m being polite, shut up Taako!”

“What if you hurt his feelings?!”

“If I may, even though I can’t personally taste anything, I’ve read food reviews before using my data connection. Mr. Bluejeans programmed information in just in case for foreign entities,” Utility Pilot said, watching how every person stopped to make sure they heard everything he said crystal clear.

They were just so dumbstruck by the idea that there was more to their flight companion than the responses they got. Taako snickered at ‘Mr. Bluejeans.’

“C’mon man, there’s no need to be so formal.”

In truth, Utility Pilot was nervous. Having to take over the auto responder role was difficult. There was the internal struggle of answering the occupants to his fullest ability, yet knowing somehow it wasn’t right. It was protocol to answer, but every step he took past the usual line was new territory. Everything was new, really, despite still being the same ship. There was his own code to follow, but he was outside the range of what was programmed for that. Writing your own rules was difficult when you instinctually followed the old ones.

After the chaos, Utility Pilot had a lot of cleaning up to do. The cockpit camera had popped back on, showing Taako unconscious on the floor as Davenport danced through the glass shards on the floor to get to him. His sensors indicated that yes, he was speaking. _Speaking? Was what he was doing even classifiable as speech?_ Either way, he had to tread lightly. Not everything was meant to be said out loud.

Magnus heard the yelling and ran even before his captain could call him. Magnus was the one to carry Taako to the lounge area, with Davenport shouting the whole way about tearing his ship apart. Merle only had to burn one spell slot to wake him up, but with a short rest Taako was fine.

“Okay Utility Pilot, how much exactly can you do?” Magnus asked, holding Taako’s face in one large hand at the end of his extended arm as Taako tried to swipe at him, cackling.

“Well, that depends.” His voice was slightly tinny, he’d learn to recognize. It was how he could tell the difference between speaking out loud and internally ‘thinking.’ “Do you mean at once or all together?”

“I’m delighted that there’s even a difference, to be honest.” Taako had finally given up trying to get Magnus to sing, and was now leaning into the giant palm as a prop-up.

“Please god, don’t make Utility Pilot do everything at once.” Barry made his entrance from the hallway after slaving away at the hardware problems that came with almost exploding.

He’d stood slack jawed at Utility pilot’s question to no one particularly. “ _You can hear me?” What would that even mean? As if we hadn’t heard its voice already for the last half year?_ He’d spent the better part of the hour fixing the charred circuitry, and even more time sorting through the frazzled code. Few questions were asked of the AI, only those regarding tests or how it was faring. Overall, Barry was mostly calculating how this could have happened.

“Alright UP, you should be okay for awhile, but we can deal with bugs as we go along-”

“Whoa whoa wait there Mr. Bluejeans, what the fuck did you just call him?”

“U-P? Like, the letters for Utility Pilot-”

“Yeah I _know that,”_ Taako said. “We’ve been spending-- we _started_ this whole debacle to get a nickname outta him! You can’t just _choose_ one!”   
“I built it though-”

“Did you even _ask_ if he liked it?”

Barry stopped, staring at Taako on the floor. “Taako, it’s just a _computer._ I don’t know--”

“Hey, now that’s kinda rude…” Lup slouched down on the counter behind him, frowning at the science officer.

Barry visibly jumped. “Wh-! _uh,_ oh, I mean…”

“Utility Pilot! You got any preferred pronouns? We’ve been saying ‘he,’ you alright with that?”

The voice from the ceiling whirred back to life. “I grew most accustomed to ‘he’ after giving it some thought, though I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

She held a hand up. “Stop right there. It absolutely does matter, but only if you want it to.” Lup smiled towards the speaker, and Taako from across the room smiled warmly as well.

“Well, in that case, I guess ‘they’ would suffice, as well.”

“Cool beans, we’ll test out both for size.” Lup glanced back to the scientist, staring wide eyed in surprise towards the speaker. “What Bluejeans, you never heard about asking for pronouns?”

He didn’t turn his head to speak to her. “N-no, I had to do it a lot in the beginning, too… It’s just-- I’ve never seen a piece of software act so independent…”

Lup paused at his genuinely contemplative state and side comment.

He took a deep breathe. “It’s-- Imagine a painting you finished, a piece of art that only has one set look once dry. Then, then imagine someone sets part of it on fire and you find out the paint moves on its own as if _alive_ after its heated like that. That’s… That’s what I’m grappling with.” He really had no idea what to think. Countless nights spent coding and fixing, building the hardware capable for the technology and redesigning pieces that hadn’t worked the first round through. He bit his lip in thought before peering up at Lup quietly, seeing her staring back at him in intently. Blushing heavily, he turned away in surprise. “I-It’s just… When you program something, it’s supposed to do only what you make it capable of.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It doesn’t, _shouldn’t,_ change unless something else interacts with it.” Again, he hesitated. “...The art shouldn’t be able to leave the frame.”

She thought about it, unable to answer his dilemma. It simply wasn’t her area of expertise, so she wouldn’t even try to give a bullshit answer. Instead, she called out to the microphone again, “Utility Pilot, what should we call you?” She looked at Barry, seeing his curious look, and shrugged.

The room was quiet as they waited for an answer. Utility Pilot quietly thought to themselves, fanning through data to find something. “Lets see, nicknames, nicknames…” The voice suddenly dropped its influx and personality, turning to a robotic and chunky sound. “List of alternative names given. Log edited: two hours ago. Tin can: given by Merle Highchurch. Cool Ship Voice: given by Magnus Burnsides. Precious Baby: given by Captain Davenport. Bolt-Bucket: given by Taako. Metal Siri: given by Taako--”

“You’re doing it out loud again, homie,” Taako called out, waving a hand towards the camera whimsically.

“...Again?”

Taako snickered. “Yeah dog, chalk that up as four times now.”

“Aw, dunk.”

“Hey! That’s a Taako brand phrase only!” Taako shifted from his spot to sit up straight. Magnus, having been resting a large arm over him, struggled to stay sitting up and collapsed on the elf, prompting Lup to laugh at his expense for the second time that day. But Barry only stared on in shock again. It… he was, adapting?

“Hey idiots, stay on task!” she finally managed to wheeze out, still laying on the counter for support

Magnus yelled from the floor still sprawled out on Taako, “ Alright, alright! How ‘bout Ups?”

Taako muffled something from underneath the fighter, which Magnus listened to before translating, “Yeah that’s true, I don’t wanna forget about the eight-way server part, that’s pretty cool.. What about… Ups-8?”

“Adding a number makes it feel too robotic, like a serial number,” Lup offered, with Magnus nodding in compromise.

Barry had been quiet, pondering the implications of an AI with learning capabilities before finally speaking, “We haven’t even asked the others what they think…”

“I’m electing to ignore Dav’s opinion due to his already stated horrible nickname for him,” she said offhandedly. “That was strike one, two, and three all together. Lucretia would probably agree to anything that would make writing easier, and have you _heard_ what Merle names his specimens?”

Barry shivered, and Lup laughed at his reaction. But she stopped to considering her own words, pressing a hand to her chin and squinting at the microphone. “Utility pilot, how about Ups-E?”

Taako hefted Magnus’s arm off of his face. “Ups-E? Like, up with an ‘s’ and an ‘e’ at the end? ‘Wus that for?”

“Are you adding the ‘eight’ as it’s spelled out? Just the ‘e?’”

“Yeah, it’s kinda cute.” She split into a grin.

Utility Pilot had no idea what to say. A few hours ago he was a tool, spoken at not spoken to. Now, he was given a nickname, pronouns, and a say in all of them. It was… jarring, to say. But absolutely welcome. After months of watching, he was finally… existing.

“Yeah, it has a nice ring to it!”

The three cheered. “Hell yeah Ups-E!”

After a long sign, Barry relented. His creation hadn’t been what he expected. Then again, it was first of its kind. Of course he was happy to see its developments, he was proud of his work and loved what he created... But of course, he was still a scientist, and this was his craft. He smiled.

He was excited to see where this artwork went, even if it sassed him hardcore as their first interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big ass plans for this, i hope yall will stick around with me for it <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Cycle reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, what about Magnus? What do you mean??”
> 
> “Ups-e we can’t stay here, you said it yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this is kind of short, but it was my tfw discord Wonderland submission and it was a good place to end lmao.
> 
> You didnt think i'd forget that the ship fixes itself every cycle, did you? :)

The inky black sky was the sign of an ending world. It was all too familiar as the crew watched its decent, colliding into the ground with a powerful tremor that shook the court of its three animal rulers. The light was gone, as was any chance to stop the hunger. It was already there.

They ran like hell and did all they could. Taako and Lup were already heading to the ship by the time the rest of them had even turned around to look. Davenport led as best he could once he realized there was nothing left to do, with Merle trailing after. Magnus insisted on helping the citizens though, this wasn’t their fight, and they didn’t deserve it.

Lup, firing wildly behind her with Taako’s steel grip steering her forward, watched Magnus stop mid run. He looked around at the chaos, the scrambling citizens, the damage, the fire... and stopped. He couldn’t just watch them like this. He couldn’t just run _again._ The people of this planet didn’t _deserve_ this. Slowly, watching bear cubs scramble between chunks of the ground, seeing these citizens duck for cover from the _evil they brought here..._ He bent low and scooped up as many cubs as he could, ushering others to move to safety away from the strips of void dripping from the sky.

Davenport didn’t see him stop. Lup did though, but as the fire blocked her view, Taako pulled her forward with the full strength of his instinct to run. The roaring sound of destroyed civilization blocked her ears and the smoke clogged her throat like cotton. She saw Magnus, only 18, disappear behind the hunger. Nobody else had witnessed it.

Then, figures started to appear from the tendrils. They surrounded them quickly, and soon, Lup was preoccupied saving her own skin to see Magnus. Davenport called somewhere to their right as flashes of light indicated Merle trying his best to fight off the figures.

The silver glint of the Starblaster guided them through the smog and darkness eventually. The port doors slid open as Barry ushered them inside, Lucretia worriedly following her captain with quick steps.

“Davenport, where’s Magnus?” She left her journal closed.

Davenport faltered in his sturdy stride to the cockpit, like choking on a footstep as he trips on his own shoes. His shoulders dropped as he whipped around, expression slack as he saw the boy gone. Turning back forward he only saw the twins, gripping each other tightly as they gasped for breath. Swallowing heavily, Davenport stared out the port door.

The ship knocked to the side suddenly, jostling the crew as metal creaked and a voice powered by a mechanical buzz powered to life. “Sir, our starboard side took a heavy hit, and with more of whatever those things outside are, we won’t last long on the ground. I’ve been busy keeping them off, but...” Davenports gaze snapped up to the nearest speaker, hearing the now familiar lingering static to show the AI wasn’t done talking.

“Wait,” Ups-e paused, “we’re one short.”

Davenport felt the tremors of the ship, and looked at the remaining members of his crew. They were tired. Lucretia and Barry were sweating, they’d manned the ship well and defended it while they were gone. Merle was gripping his side, holy symbol gone and feet badly burned. Taako had finally sat down, but Lup was pacing lightly while giving her brother a look-over for wounds. The starblaster shook again, and Davenport felt his heart shake with every column the hunger drove into the planet.

“Power the engine. We’re leaving, _now.”_ He moved again with the same quickness, eyes steeled to show strength to his crew. He shoved the cockpit door open and the bond engine rumble to life, its circle spinning with light.

“Sir, what about Magnus? What do you mean??”

“Ups-e we can’t stay here, you said it yourself.”

Most of the others had seeped into the wide cockpit as well, holding onto something sturdy.

“Neither can he! I can sense his life signature, he’s still there!”

“Well we won’t be soon if we stay! Now we’re getting this ship moving!”

“But-”

“That’s and _order,_ Ups-e!”

“Captain-!” But as he said it, the connection snapped. Ups-e had sensed every one of his crewmates board the ship somehow, seeing their activity in his sensors. He could _feel_ Magnus out there, but suddenly…

It was gone. He, was gone.

“Yes, sir.”

It hurt, it hurt _so fucking bad,_ and he _didn’t even know why._

The ship jumped to life, Ups-e helping steer the ship to safety around the Hunger. Weaving between the pillars of ink to the split in the planes, when finally they soared through the shift in space and had made it.

Ups-e felt a tug suddenly. The bond engine grew bright, as strings unwound like yarn and spread like its own tendrils. Then, the outside of the ship undented itself, the interior of the ship was fixed, untoppled books and propped personals back to their original position. Ups-e watched the wave of energy move up the ship, and saw as the strings converged to reform Magnus. But then the energy washed over the cockpit, and his consciousness dimmed. His circuits clouded as he watched his crew mates, his friends, rejoice over the return of who they thought was dead.

Ups-e wanted to shout too, wanted to laugh with them, be happy with them, to help them again, because helping them was his favorite thing to do.

But he couldn’t. He was silent, and his voice no longer revverbed off the cold metal panels of the cockpit. Minutes that felt like hours passed until Davenport tried talking to him.

“Listen, Ups-e, I’m… It felt awful having to run. It really did. I just, I didn’t want to lose more than one, you get that? I know we’ve only been able to talk for about a half of the last year, but I really want you to know how extreme the situation was, and how much it hurt to leave him. We’re a team, and a captain and ship should work together in everything.” He smiled warmly. “Plus, we have him back now anyway. We can work that.” Davenport laughed lightly, and through the cameras, Ups-e could see tears prick in his eyes.

Every part of his system was in pain. Not actual pain, but… whatever the equivalent was, for something like him.

”Ups-e?”

The autoresponder powered up in his once again forced silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know its kind of weird but i have lots of fun writing this honestly, im gonna be getting back into writing and im really excited to kick it off with this ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to SparkleDragons for enjoying this AU with me, you can find the first of this idea at her fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328478?view_adult=true


End file.
